


He's Mine, Bitch! (NSFW)

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Irrational Man (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Jealous!Reader, Jealousy, NSFW, Smut, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You can't but feel a little jealous over one of your classmates, however, Abe shows you how much he cares for you.18+ people only. NSFW
Relationships: Abe Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 10





	He's Mine, Bitch! (NSFW)

Never had you thought you'd be in a relationship with a teacher. Never. Yet here you were. Lying in his bed, sitting with him under the trees of the local park, having dinner with him on the weekends. It was quite exhilarating having to sneak around with him at college. You couldn't get enough of it. Or Abe.

You liked Abe. In fact you were besotted with him.

You found Abe to be very insightful. Being a philosophy teacher was the reason for this. Sometimes long into the night, you and Abe would talk for hours on end long into the night until sunrise. Other times, it would be between classes or after, sometimes there would be long text messages of talking about what he'd been discussing with you and your class, but more in depth, or things you'd discovered on the internet or on the telly.

The one thing that bothered you was that you weren't the only feelings for Abe. Or at least have possible feelings.

Your fellow classmate and acquaintance turning friend, Jill Pollard, had also been hanging around Abe, there were times where she would be with him when you weren't and other times, she would hang out with both of you. One time, if you remembered rightly, she had come in to the restaurant where you both were and had tried to weasel in on your dinner. Annoyed, you complained of an on coming migraine to which Abe took you home, wondering what the fuck had just happened!

Then there were rumours of which she had broken up with her boyfriend to _be_ with Abe. It made your blood boil to say the least.

You finished your class and headed down the hall to Abe's office, hoping that Jill wouldn't be there. And thankfully, there was no teachers around either.

You slipped into the room and closed the door behind you.

Abe was in the room and was indeed alone. He was by a table near the window of the office and was engrossed with some paperwork on it. But when you closed the door, he turned to see who it was.

Seeing it was you, he smiled, his green eyes twinkling. “Hey.”

“Hey.” you answered, throwing your bag onto a chair and moving over to his side.

He pulled you into a hug, which you greatly accepted and needed. “You okay?” he asked. “You seem tense.”

“Hmmm. Just a long day and I missed you.”

“Aw. I missed you, too. Did I keep you awake? When we were talking about Voltaire?”

“Oh, no. I was fully awake for that. I was ready for it. But also...”

Your hesitancy seemed to be concerning him because the warm glimmer in his eyes changed into sadness.

“What's wrong?”

You looked up into his eyes. Was this a good idea to bring up the whole situation with yourself and Jill? You didn't want to seem like you didn't trust him. Though, you did. It was just Jill you didn't trust. But Abe was concerned and it seemed as though bottling it up wasn't a good idea.

“Are you...shit...are you seeing Jill Pollard behind my back?”

A silence followed along with Abe looking at you in bewilderment. He blinked a few times.

“What...wha...what?”

You sighed, getting a little frustrated. “Are you sleeping with Jill Pollard? Are you cheating on me with her?”

“(Y/N), why would I do that? Why would I do that to you? Where's all this come from?”

“Well, she's been around a lot and I couldn't help but think the worst. I'm sorry. I feel like a horrible girlfriend.”

“(Y/N). Calm down, you're rambling. Listen,” he said, after a while and running his hands through your hair. “I know and have been spending time Jill but nothing happened. I haven't been sleeping with her. Though, there was that time that she tried to kiss me and I pushed her away—.”

“She WHAT?”

“(Y/N), it's all right. As I said nothing happened. I have you.” He cupped your cheeks, running his thumbs along the skin. Your eyes started to well up with tears. “Hey. It's okay.” he cooed and pulled your face into his chest.

“I feel horrible.” you muttered into his chest.

Somehow he had heard you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “It's understandable. But I wouldn't do that to you.”

You looked up at the teacher with watery eyes. You brushed them away before he had a chance to.

“You wanna come to mine for a while?” he asked. “I've got no more classes.”

“I've actually got one when lunch finishes. Can I stay here?”

“Of course.” he smiled, leaning down to kiss you on the lips.

As your lips met, your arms wrapped around Abe's neck, pulling him in even further. He moaned against your lips as his hands wandered to your waist and squeezing your hips gently. You pulled away from the kiss, just a little, and looked up at Abe through your lashes.

“I want you, Abe.” you whispered against his lips.

“You sure?”

You nodded.

“Good. On the desk, babe.”

Following his request, you tugged him along with you and laid down on the desk top.

Thankfully, there wasn't much on the desk.

Abe loomed over you like a handsome lion overlooking his mate. Your pussy throbbed as he gazed at you with hungry eyes. He leaned down but this time going for your neck, nibbling at the skin, making you whimper and writhe against him. He groaned hotly as your crotch came into contact with his.

Your hands clawed at his biceps your neck angled backwards as he almost dug his teeth into your skin. Ooh, that was gonna show soon. You kinda wishes you'd brought your foundation with you.

Your thoughts ere cut off as he moved lower down to your collar bone, licking at the protruding bone there.

“Fuck, Abe!” you whimpered. “Stop teasing!”

Abe smiled against you. His hands pulled at the hem f your t-shirt, toying with it before pulling it away from your body. He threw it on the chair and then proceeded to unfasten the tartan pencil shirt you had on. That soon joined your skirt along with the tights. His focus soon returned to you as you clawed at his thin jacket.

“Someone's a little overdressed.” you purred as the jacket went flying behind you.

Abe chuckled. “You're always so eager when it comes to me being naked.”

“Pot calling the kettle black. Besides, you look gorgeous...with and without clothes.”

“I could say the same thing about you, sweetheart.” he grumbled lowly as he pressed his forehead against yours. “You're so beautiful, (Y/N).”

You felt your cheeks suddenly becoming warm at his comment.

Leaning in, you planted a kiss on his lips and continued to strip him down until he was only in his boxers.

Now, you were both in your underwear and pressed against one another on the desk.

“You ready to continue?”

“Yes. And skip the foreplay, I won't have long until I have to go back.”

Abe grinned, slyly. “All right.”

You bent your legs as Abe pulled your panties down them, revealing your wet core to him. He hummed appreciatively as he rubbed at your swollen bud making your squirm. Soon, his boxers joined your panties on the floor, revealing to you his hard cock. Your mouth watered at the sight of it. You were torn between having Abe inside of you or having him in your mouth.

But you didn't have time, right now you needed him. Oh, you would get back later when the day was over.

Taking hold of his hard member, he positioned it to your entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. You groaned, almost at the top of your voice, feeling his cock filling you up to the hilt.

“Fuck, Abe.” you hissed.

“Shit.” Abe growled. “God, (Y/N), you feel so good.”

You reached up and pulled Abe down so that he lay on top of you, his cock, shifting a little and creating a new angle. His hips shifted a little against yours, creating a sensual friction against your walls, making you wet and throb around Abe's cock.

“You can move, ya know. I'm not made of glass.”

Abe's only response was to slowly pull himself out of you and then slam himself back in. You cried out in pleasure as he thrusted in slowly and tantalisingly. His cock brushed against your sensitive clit.

Your head spiralled as he began to increase his speed, pumping in and out of you. You clung on to him, your nails digging into his back. He groaned into your ear as he thrusted into you. It sounded so erotic.

You raised your hips moving them to meet with Abe's, heightening the friction of both your thrusts.

You could feel yourself growing close, your moans growing a little in pitch but trying to keep the volume low.

“Shit.” you squeaked. “I'm getting close, Abe. I can't take it any more.”

“Not in this position.” he growled. “Come here.”

And he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up against him, chest to chest, and switched you both round so that he was now sitting on his desk with you in his lap.

“Abe, you fucker, I was _close_.”

“I know. But I love it when you ride me.”

Now, _your_ response was now to bounce in Abe's lap, slapping your hips down. Abe let out a loud delectable moan that filled the room. The sound of skin slapping on skin rung in the room, almost harmonising with yours and Abe's moans.

Soon, enough you both toppled over the edge and came hard, Abe cumming over your walls and you all over his cock.

Panting, you fell against Abe, burying your face into his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck that was good.” Abe breathed.

“Really good. If your quickies are like that, we could have them more of often.”

Abe chuckled and pulled you back so that he could look into your eyes. He pushed a strand of hair from your eyes.

As you leaned in to kiss him, the door to Abe's office opened and someone stepped in whilst speaking.

“Hey, Abe, I was just—.” they stopped and stared.

Jill Pollard stood in the doorway, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth.

You and Abe looked back at her, also in shock but your shock turned into smugness as she looked embarrassed but also very hurt. You pulled Abe close to you as he made a series of embarrassed mumbles and looked at her with hard eyes as if to say: “Touch my man and I'll drag you to the nearest bridge.”.

Jill gulped and left the room. Hopefully she would keep quiet about what had happened.

“Well, that happened.” Abe muttered against you.

“Don't worry about it too much, dearie.” you cooed.

“Hmmm, I can't wait for tonight.” he teased.

“Neither can I.” you purred, planting a kiss on his lips. You then looked at your watch. “Shit, I'll have to hurry. Am I coming to yours tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.”

….................

Yes, you were a little late to class but Abe made sure you had an excuse as to why.

Just a little white lie.

Jill, on the other hand, did not say anything but did keep you at a distance and didn't bother you and Abe for a long time. 


End file.
